tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suitman's Survivor 3: Guatemala
Survivor: Guatemala was the third season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. It began on Monday September 12th 2011 and ended on Sunday September 25th 2011 with Millzipede beating Snake in a 4-3 vote. The main twists this season were the introduction of a new twist called the Island Chest. Inside the Island Chest could be something good or bad. The offer to open the Island Chest was given to the Immunity winners of each challenge. They could open it and unleash what was inside, or keep it shut and let another tribe open its contents. It was not opened until Day 8, when first Individual Immunity winner Millzipede chose to open it, and inside it was something bad. She lost the right to vote for three Tribal Councils. The second twist of the season, was that four selected people were forced to switch tribes, followed by a Double Tribal Council, where people from the opposing side voted out someone from the opposite tribe it what was called a Reverse Double Tribal Council. Season Summary At the start of the season, they were immediatley split into two tribes - Yaxha and Nakum. Both tribes were led by former players Jhelsdon and Punx, and a schoolyard pick determined who was on which tribe. Yaxha dominated the start of the game, winning two straight Immunities, leading to the elimination (or quiting in one persons case) of MISSimogen and Piggly from Nakum. However, Nakum fought back and won the next two eliminations, knocking out MHens and Sports. Then. A twist. Smi and Millie from Yaxha switched to Nakum, and Sparks and Joe were forced to switch from Nakum to Yaxha. Furthermore, thery had a DOUBLE ELIMINATION on their hands. But no ordinary one. Yaxha would be voting someone out of Nakum, and vice versa. This led to Carraid and Swimboy getting the boot. The following day was a crushing blow for Nakum. Having just caught up in numbers, they lost the next Immunity Challenge to Yaxha and were forced to vote in another DOUBLE elimination. Hippy and Tombique were subsequently voted out. Nakum once again fought back and won the next Immunity Challenge, causing Yaxha to vote out Undercover Monk. Then they merged in Xhakum, and were told that they had reached the Jury. Millie was the first Individual Immunity, but opened the Island Chest and cursed herself. She lost the ability to vote for the next three tribals. After Joe was voted out, Punx won immunity from the final DOUBLE tribal, but a sudden draw ment only Sparks was voted out. DECAES took this chance to quit the game. Six remained, and knowing he was on the chopping block, Punx tried to win Immunity again. But other returnee Jhels got there before him, and Punx became the fourth member of the Jury. Snake went on to win Immunity at the Final Five, casing the elimination of Michael. The Final Four results scored Jhels immunity, and at Tribal it was clear it was 2 v 2. The votes subsequently tied between Snake and Smi, but in a battle with each other, Jhels beat Millie and voted out Smi who became the sixth member of the Jury. The final challenge was a closely fought one, but in the end Millie won and avenged alliance member Smi by voting Jhels out of the game. Snake and Millie were the Final Two, and after the closest Jury vote yet, Millie was crowned the Winner of Survivor: Guatemala. Contestants Voting Table